In integrated circuit designs there may be a need to boost a supply voltage (e.g., a battery voltage) to a higher voltage. This boosting can be accomplished. using a charge pump circuit in which charge is transferred to capacitors and then added to produce an output voltage that exceeds the voltage supply of the charge pump circuit. High efficiency circuits are desired for low power applications. However, charge pump circuits can be inefficient due to leakage and other parasitic effects during operation of the circuit.